The Courting of the Butterfly
by Bluefish
Summary: (AU) England, 19th century. One fated evening, Earl Eriol Hiiragizawa, society's number one bachelor, encountered a mysterious girl from a faraway land. Little did both know that it was only the beginning of their story... [ExT]
1. Lady from the Far East

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my girlfriend, Lily, because today is her birthday and she loves Tomoyo and Eriol. Now, I do not usually write for CCS, but since this is a special occasion, I thought I might as well make her happy. For the readers, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura still belongs to CLAMP, last time I checked.

**The Courting of the Butterfly**

**by Bluefish**

Chapter I: Lady from the Far East

One evening, in an upstate London manor, a grand social event of the year was being held. The invitations to the ball had been much coveted by every aspiring socialite since the beginning of the year. So many people tried to get their hands on the invitations, it was rumored that a certain piece of paper could fetch a hefty sum in the black market. One knew that an attendance in the affair could boost one's prestige, and for the hopeful mothers with unwed daughters, this was the prime bachelor hunting ground.

The lady of the party was a highly acclaimed matriarch in the society, and she obtained her position by being an excellent hostess. The Duchess of Wordsworth spared nothing to please her guests, and the deliberate extravagance showed everywhere. It was supposed to be a night to remember, an event of no social comparison for years to come.

Waves of laughter and buzzing conversations drowned the musicians' tunes. On the crowded dance floor, guests waltzed awkwardly, bumping against each other while also trying to follow music they could scarcely hear. The party was in full swing and the atmosphere was merry. The guests were clearly enjoying and indulging themselves.

Except one man. In one corner, he stood alone, holding his drink in one hand. The tall youth's gaze was fixed on the dancers, but the blank look he had gave away his lack of interest. If one observed closely, one would find him an attractive man. His tailored black evening attire, contrasting with his white shirt and neckloth, fitted him perfectly. His clean-shaven jaw made him look fresh out of the nursery, though childish he was not. His features, however, merited a second glance. It's not everyday a Londoner could find a pair of almond-shaped eyes like his, nor his shade of dark hair. He was close to being described as exotic, looking as if he had come from some faraway Oriental kingdoms in legends.

Earl Eriol Hiiragizawa sighed.

He was bored beyond comparison, even though his surroundings hinted he should feel differently. The party was reaching its peak, dazzling debutantes and other immaculately dressed, fresh-faced youths colored the ballroom. People laughed, danced, ate, and drank themselves to stupor. Yet he remained aloof, guarding his corner possessively. Earlier that night, one lady had spotted him in the room and tried to engage him in a conversation, while shoving her well-endowed cleavage to his face. Her intentions made clear, Eriol excused himself.

That was not the first nor the last time a woman did that to him. Finding him handsome and eligible--the latter quality seemed to be more appealing–the female population of the society had made it their objective to nail the elusive Earl Hiiragizawa down. They thought of it as a race, a competition to be won, and unfortunately, he was the main prize, along with his numerous estates and earldom.

Nay, Eriol smirked, especially _those_. He knew that most ladies were only after his wealth and title. Not him. Sadly, he was not interested in anything they had to offer. If he had wanted a warm body in his bed, he didn't have any difficulties obtaining one. If he had wanted a wife, which he didn't, he won't be looking at those ladies who seductively flashed their bosoms to him.

After several more attempts from other women to catch his attention, Eriol gave up socializing. He had enough, and wisely retreated to a lonely corner. The private rooms were filled with heated lovers in the middle of reckless trysts, and the balcony only invited the most romantic sorts. He didn't want to give anybody a reason to push him into an unwanted situation, therefore he chose a corner. Over the years, he had learned to blend himself into the background. He could be the very center of attention he wished to, but more often than not he liked his solitude.

The only reason he stayed in this party was Lord Percival Worthington, the current Duke of Wordsworth, his late father's old friend and business partner. As the late Earl Hiiragizawa's son, Eriol had an obligation to maintain a good relationship with the Duke. Once he had made himself known, he would escape from this hell hole as soon as possible. However, the goddess of fortune didn't smile on him that night. The Duchess had dragged her husband around, conversing jovially with every single guest they encountered. Interrupting the Duchess meant another introduction to a hopeful mother whose daughter was still, oh, conveniently single.

Eriol wondered from which rabbit hole those wide-eyed mothers popped out every time he was introduced.

After several more minutes of silence, Eriol finally had his chance. The Duke was free at last, and only his fellow White's members surrounded him. He approached the man, wearing a polite smile on his face. When the Duke noticed the incoming Earl Hiiragizawa, he beamed like a proud father.

"Eriol! I had almost thought that you're not coming!" the Duke of Wordsworth said, while slapping the taller, younger man's shoulder with one beefy hand.

"It is my pleasure to be here, my dear Duke," he replied, almost automatically.

"Nonsense, Eriol. I know how much you hate parties like this." The Duke winked, and Eriol couldn't help but smile. He was certain that the Duke himself was more than ready to end the night. He let the older man stir him into the center of the ballroom, where the Duke suddenly said, "But don't leave yet. I have a terrific surprise for my guests."

After saying this, the Duke clapped his hands loudly and the music stopped. Conversations were halted, the dancers stopped moving, and soon silence filled the room. Murmurs of confusion came from the guests, and some craned their necks to see what had happened. Hundreds pairs of eyes were focused on the Duke, but Eriol also felt glances directed to his person. He even caught two girls giggling at him.

_What does the Duke want?_

Eriol was getting flustered, being near the spotlight, although he would never let it show. He knew how to handle himself too well.

"My proud, fellow nobles, I hope you are enjoying yourselves tonight," the Duke's voice boomed throughout the silent room. The guests cheered and clapped, showing their approval, but the Duke motioned them silent again.

"You must be wondering why I halted the party," he paused for a dramatic effect, "It is my pleasure to present all of you with a surprise." Now the host had everyone's full attention.

"A living doll, from the Far East."

With that said, two great doors were suddenly swung open, and they revealed a silhouette of a girl. The guests gasped. All sights were now directed at her, and more excited murmurings could be heard. Even Eriol felt himself unable to take off his eyes from the figure.

The doll, her head slightly bowed, took a step forward, and the crowd held their breaths. She took another step, and another, while people in the room eyed her with great curiosity. They followed her every movement, mesmerized. The crowd had now parted to give her a way, and she was walking towards the center of the ballroom. To where the Duke was.

To where Eriol was standing.

He couldn't see her face clearly, but when she was moving closer he noticed that she was not wearing the usual evening gown. He paled. This girl was wearing a costume he never thought he would see again.

A kimono.

Then she took more steps, closing the distance between them, and her long sleeves, tucked neatly behind her arms, flapped softly as she moved. Eriol Hiiragizawa had never been so transfixed in his whole life, his eyes could not leave the small figure walking towards him. Her long, black hair flowed with her, framing a face with the most delicate complexion. The bright red paint on her lips seemed to be out of place, but it did not matter. The girl had his undivided attention.

Suddenly she looked up, and Eriol found himself staring at a pair of huge amethyst orbs. He couldn't help but think that they were the prettiest shade he had ever seen. The girl scanned the faces in front of her, and when she found him, she held his gaze. He felt air leaving his lungs and his face warming, but he didn't turn away. He could not.

The excited whispers around him, the blatant admiration, and the murmured curiosity intensified, but they might as well be silent because at that moment his mind only registered the beautiful apparition in front of him. Nothing else.

The Duke's booming voice snapped him from the enchantment, "Isn't she beautiful? A true woman of the East. Look at her!"

The girl's face turned stoic, she held her head up high, as if challenging the whole ballroom to do their best. _She has pride_, Eriol thought. Underneath her sleeves, unbeknownst to anybody, the girl clenched her fists so hard to control her fear. She would not let these foreigners see her cowering like a mouse, no matter how their scrutinies made her feel like she was naked. They didn't see her as a human, but a mere object to ogle and watch. And how they were amused!

"Now, for the last part of the surprise," the Duke said, smiling beneath his bushy beard, "We will have an auction for the girl!"


	2. The Man Unmasked

Author's Notes: For fellow ExT lovers out there. I thank the reviewers for being so kind, and I do hope you enjoy the second chapter. Oh, Lily sends her regards to you all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo belong to CLAMP.

**The Courting of the Butterfly**

**by Bluefish**

Chapter II: The Man Unmasked

Cheers of approval and awe quickly filled the room. Eriol couldn't believe what he just heard and the reactions coming from it. The Society had actually encouraged this auction! He looked at the Duke, who had suddenly become a stranger in his eyes, and felt his blood freeze. Who was this man who thought playing with a girl's life was entertaining? This was not the Lord Worthington he knew.

Where had the honorable man gone? He, for once, was robbed of answers. The lord of the Wordsworth manor had changed into one unscrupulous opportunist!

Eriol realized that his late father had never talked much about his friend, but he was shocked to find out the darker side of the Duke of Wordsworth himself. Whatever amount of respect he used to have for the older man vanished immediately. He decided that the whole disgracing event had to be stopped, even if he lost Lord Worthington's friendship as a result.

"My Lord, I don't think-," Eriol began before the Duke cut him short.

"Now, Eriol," he raised a finger to his lips, eyes twinkling, "Allow me to finish my speech." To his captivated audience the Duke spoke again at the top of his lungs, "Only the gentlemen may participate in this auction. The highest bidder shall have this treasure from the Far East. However, I must warn you that the stakes are very high."

"Pray tell, how high is it?" one of the guests asked.

"For a beauty such hers? Oh, quite substantial I dare say. After all, I also had her come from a very far place, Lord Gilbert. For those of you who are intimidated, I suggest you refrain yourselves from bidding." The last sentence was spoken with a sneer.

The crowd buzzed with excitement, and Eriol was outraged. The Duke had not only concocted the whole scene, but he was also fueling the emotions of the would-be participants. Who would back off after the challenge had been issued? Not these foolish, leering gentlemen. No.

The girl kept her silence throughout the announcement, but she felt that the atmosphere in the room had drastically changed. If previously she thought the foreigners were revolting, now she saw a gleam in their eyes that sent chills down her spine. She shuddered.

There was no kind face here, and she was alone.

Something inside her went terribly cold.

_Help..._

"Lord Worthington, this is not wise. Please, rethink your action."

The deep, calm voice drew her attention to a young man standing beside the loud foreigner with the bushy beard. The older man seemed quite startled hearing the firmness in the other's tone. The people around them had not taken the comment kindly, either. They bristled with displeasure. She noticed several people had come up front to talk to the young man.

It's him.

Their eyes had met for a brief moment, and for the first time since her ordeal started, she forgot her misery. She had never met anyone with such clear, blue eyes like his. She thought foreigners were supposed to look like the missionaries in her town, but this man didn't look like he belonged in this part of the world at all. In fact, he reminded her of home.

The girl held her breath. Was he giving her hope?

"Eriol, what part of my surprise you do not like?" the Duke huffed.

"My Lord, the whole thing is barbaric. The girl is not for barter or trade."

"I had bought the girl, fair and square. Her own people sold her to me, and now she's mine for the moment, that is, until someone comes out as the winner in the auction!"

"I believe that kind of thinking belongs to the Medieval Age," Eriol countered icily.

"Earl Hiiragizawa, that is enough!" reprimanded a middle-aged gentleman who also frequented White's.

"Careful, Earl. You're overstepping your boundaries there," said another.

"What will happen to the girl after the auction is over?" Eriol asked his host, fearing the answer.

The Duke snorted, and only said, "Aren't you a naive one?"

That simple answer meant so much more that just a mock. The living doll would become a property of the gentleman who outbid everyone in the auction tonight. Or worse, a plaything. Eriol had never felt so disgusted in his life. He glanced at the girl in the kimono, and sighed.

"If you do not agree with the auction, maybe you should leave," Lord Gilbert cut in hastily. He hated arguments.

"Yes, indeed. I am not forcing you to stay here, Earl Hiiragizawa." The Duke's voice was now full of animosity.

The guests murmured their agreement, and one lady voiced her opinion, "Earl, I do not think it's necessary for you to be so appalled. We are only trying to have a little of entertainment. I am certain this is considered civil for her people. The girl should be grateful she has our attention!" The statement was followed by chuckles and applause from her surrounding.

If the lady thought she had made a clever remark, she was regretting it soon after. Eriol Hiiragizawa suddenly stiffened, his expression dark. "Her people? You are forgetting whom you addressed, milady."

That silenced the crowd.

"The girl comes from my mother's homeland. I believe I know _her people _better than you do," he said with contempt.

The lady's face turned white-chalk pale. She stuttered excuses, but Eriol wanted to hear none of it. He was already walking towards the door leading out of the ballroom.

The girl saw him turn his back from the crowd, and how she wished to reach for him, telling him not to leave her there. But her voice was caught inside her throat, and she managed only a hoarse whisper.

"_Tasukete kure..._"

By an unknown miracle, the young man stopped.

Eriol could not believe what he had just heard. His ears had betrayed him for sure, because it had been such a long time since he heard that language.

"_Tasukete..._"

No, he heard her correctly.

Help, if you please.

She was asking for _his_ help.

He didn't move, turn back, or say anything. Eriol was torn inside. He wanted to answer her plea, but a darker fear stepped in along with a secret of his own. He was not ready. With regrets, he resumed his steps and kept on walking, his back facing the girl whose face crumbled in despair.

The guests parted for the young earl while looking at him curiously. They had never seen him being emotional in public or making a scene like just now. Earl Hiiragizawa was an enigma and an antisocial, but he was never impolite. Tonight they saw him leave the party without a word to the host, who earlier he had just confronted over a mere slip of an eastern girl!

Tomorrow morning's headline had just been written, and the Society would have their opinions on the subject.

When he was out of the room, the whole place seemed to breathe again. The Duke muttered to one of his servants, and in a matter of minutes the man came back with several others, carrying something best described as a podium. They hoisted the girl up onto the block so that everybody, even the ones in the back, could see her. The doll of the Far East closed her eyes and tightened her lips, the last flicker of hope she thought the young man represented had just died when he left.

She had nobody.

And now the foreigners would have their way with her.

- - - - - -

The door closing behind him, Eriol Hiiragizawa felt like he had committed a great crime. He was angry at the people in that room for being so archaic and hypocritical, but he was angrier at himself for leaving the girl with them.

Suddenly being bored was the least thing in his mind. He couldn't just pretend the whole thing had not happened, but he doubted the conventional ways would help the girl. To imagine that the beautiful sprite would end up broken in the hands of a strange man made his blood boil. He didn't know why he developed a feeling of protectiveness to a girl he just met a while ago. They didn't even speak to each other.

Maybe it had been destiny. Maybe he had gone soft over the years. Maybe it had something to do with her origin.

It didn't matter why.

Eriol weighed the options and thought_, I'm going to be in a very deep trouble_.

But there was no other choice. He just had to outbid every single man in that room. Never mind that he had scorned the auction. Pride be damned, he didn't need it tonight. He needed to save her.

Or he won't be able to sleep for a long time.

- - - - - -

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

The story is set in the 1800s, England. I understand that the concept of human trade (in this case flesh auctions) might seem a bit old-fashioned or even surprising, but the practice itself has survived for centuries and will still exist, even today. I try to do my research, and of course the readers are welcome to point out errors I might have missed. If there are sources that you think might help me, please do not hesitate to mention them.

_Tasukete kure—_help, if you please.


End file.
